I Wish To Know
by DementoFantasy
Summary: "I refuse that! I will not resign to this fate! I too wish to live freely, to leave this wood! Yet Fran, my sister, she warns me, she warns me not to. She has made this choice, yet she warns me not to do the same?" One-Shot


**A/N: Credit goes to Juliosus for inspiring this with the one-shot "Be well sister", I don't own Final Fantasy XII**

* * *

><p>I always knew this would occur once.<p>

I always knew there was something I missed.

Was it my sister? Did Fran stir these feeling inside of me?

Would have these thoughts ever come to me, had she not left…

Jote will judge, as she has judged Fran, but that is only because she grieves so, she grieves for her lost sister. It is why she had allowed me to return the first time, she cannot bear another loss. Many of the elders view me as young and perhaps even foolish, they see a young Viera, blinded by stories of the hume world, stories of freedom.

They are fools.

I have matured, more so than any of them will, my loss it has opened my eyes, I am no longer blind like them.

Ivalice is changing.

We cannot just stand as everything around us shatters.

I refuse that! I will not resign to this fate! I too wish to live freely, to leave this wood! Yet Fran, my sister, she warns me, she warns me not to. She has made this choice, yet she warns me not to do the same?

Does she worry that I am too young? That I will not be able to take care of myself? Or does she wish to keep me here, with the illusion of a perfect world, locked in this cage of alleged perfection, does she believe I cannot handle the pain? The pain of becoming deaf to the Green word?

Or does she worry for Jote? Does she worry that she may resort to dark thoughts if she were to be faced with another loss?

But Jote is strong, and so am I.

Why must I be the sacrificial lamb? My age does not make me incapable, nor am I obligated to stay for Jote's sake.

Yet I find myself hesitating. I am not that cold, I cannot mask my emotions so, a trait I have always appreciated in my sisters.

No longer am I blind, let them judge, for I begun as part of the wood, but that is not the end I choose.

No, it chose me.

I was never meant to remain here, that is how the gods have decided, they decided for Fran to leave and they knew I would follow. I hesitate because I care, it is not simple for me to discard wood and village, to discard my kin. My sister.

Yet, I too long for this freedom. That day, the last time I had seen Fran, I was left with a choice to make.

Two paths, freedom, or illusion.

Do I remain here, and pretend as if I cannot see what goes on beyond the borders of the wood?

No, I cannot, I cannot bear that, it is painful, it is painful to act so ignorantly. I refuse.

As I recall the humes I saw that day, I feel...happy...it was fascinating to learn of them. One came to me after that, concerning the runaway cockatrice.

I laugh silently. They too want freedom, they are not as simple minded as most choose to believe.

She may go wherever she would want, yet she is also trapped. Trapped by her own fear, trapped by her own mind.

Yet, that day, she looked so driven, so inspired, by my words. I feel proud that I have inspired her, so she came, she spoke of freedom, of fleeing this wood.

_"Should you ever decide to leave, come find me after this is all over. I will help you, I do not often put my trust in others, but…I give you my word of this. You shall not go through this alone…Mjrn...You...You inspire me."_

She left me with those words, I still marvel at how she could ignore the stares she received from the other Viera. She was unwelcome, but, she did not seem to care, I admire that.

And there were two others with her. They provided much amusement.

One was quite naïve, also a tad clumsy, and the other seemed to scold him for his actions. Quite endearing. And still they are not childish…no…the hume female was so mature…had I not spoken to her, I would think she is much older, or perhaps a young Viera.

The hume my sister was with, ha…I cannot remember anyone who carried such an air of arrogance with him. But there is more to him than arrogance, I see, he may not show it but he is much more vulnerable than he allows others to see, still I admire such confidence.

The strong hume, yes that is what I have resolved to calling him. He is so noble, so full of loyalty for his queen, he would die for her, I know it.

The princess, the future queen, she carries so much pain with her, yet she does not falter, she endures it for her kingdom. For her people, for their freedom. Should I be like this? Must I endure for my sisters' happiness?

But then, should she not endure for mine as well?

As I look on, at the path leading to Golmore Jungle, I think of them, I wonder what is so horrible about these humes? Of course they are all flawed, the two young humes with their naivety and childish nature, the sky pirate with his arrogance, the strong one he gives much trust, yet at the same time he does not trust? I do not know what to make of him…I wish to know.

The princess, she is very misguided, she struggles that I can see, with what…I am unsure…but I wish to know.

The last one, I am unsure what to call her, she is in fact the most imperfect one, more so misguided than the princess. I would not have approached her had I been given a choice, but I am glad she approached me. She gives off such a cold and dark aura, yet she is not without emotion, even though she would like to be, she only pretends to keep her mask up. She is in fact very poor at it.

Still, what caused this? What caused her to try and conceal…not feel? To not let it show? I wish to know…

I wish to know! I wish to leave! I will not be blinded! My sister, she will grieve, but I do this to prove something.

To prove myself!

I stand at the exit, at the path to Golmore Jungle, I feel hesitation, but I brush it off. It is time, this is my fate.

I wish to know, and so I will.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review<strong>


End file.
